


Atardecer

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"El amor es intensidad y por esto es una distención del tiempo: estira los minutos y los alarga como siglos". (Octavio Paz)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atardecer

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)
> 
> Los personajes de Kyo Kara Maou! Pertenecen a Tomo Takabayashi y Temari Matsumoto y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

Yuuri observó a Greta corriendo entre los arbustos con los brazos llenos de flores de colores. Una mariposa blanca intentaba posarse sobre sus rizos castaños. Sonrió cuando la niña hizo una pausa para observarlo y saludarlo con la mano. Le gustaba verla feliz.

Wolfram gateó por la manta de cuadros rojos y blancos y se recostó contra las piernas de Yuuri.

—Pronto va a anochecer, deberíamos volver al castillo antes de que Gwendal envíe a alguien a buscarnos —informó con un susurro, estirando una mano hacia arriba para tocar el mentón del rey, que le dedicó una mirada curiosa antes de inclinarse para besarlo en los labios.

—Espera un poco, ¿sí? —pidió Yuuri con el mismo tono de voz bajo que Wolfram había usado. Recargó la espalda en el tronco de un árbol cercano y suspiró, observando los tostados rayos de sol que iluminaban las colinas cercanas. Sus dedos deslizándose entre las hebras de cabello dorado de Wolfram—. Quise venir aquí para ver el atardecer contigo y Greta.

Wolfram hizo un ruido despectivo con la nariz, una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

—¿Desde cuándo te interesan cosas como atardeceres y momentos en  _familia_ , enclenque? —preguntó, divertido.

Yuuri se encogió de hombros, sonriendo también, y volvió a besarlo en los labios.


End file.
